


Reward for winning

by charmatica



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Olympics, One Shot, Rin's a crybaby, Set in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmatica/pseuds/charmatica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin wins gold at the olympic, but something's missing. A reward from the one person who matters the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward for winning

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing I thought up during class :) Enjoy!

Gold.

Rin had wanted gold for so many years of his life, and now, finally, at 23, he had it.

He stared at the yellow circle in his hand, admiring it, and the ingraved symbols, and the red and white band. He could cry right then and there, but he had promised to not cry.

He had promised him.

Rin wasn't sure what Sousuke was doing now, or if he even remembered that they promised to meet one day again. That he was gonna wait for him. and he hadn't lied. He had been waiting. For five years now.

Perhaps that was how Sousuke felt when he waited for Rin's letter back in middle school. Rin hadn't asked him in a good way to know what he had thought during those years, but Rin figured he felt the same right now.

He quickly wiped his throughts and smiled wide at the photographers, who was taking pictures of him, and the other two of the 3 people who had gotten the places. Rin could hardly see from all the flashes, and his ears were ringing from the noise.

It took a little more than fiteen minutes, and he was free to walk on his own now, without people chasing him to ask questions, or flashes of cameras. He was relieved for that. But he felt lonely. None of his friends were there to celebrate. His sister and mother were still in Japan, not aving the time or money to go and watch. He was bummed out for that, but it wasn't like they weren't gonna see him on Tv.

He turned a corner, and gasoped as he buped into someone, who grunted of the collision. "I'm so so--" Rin started to say in english, but stopped when he realized who had bumped into him. After all, that smile of pride wasn't hard to forget, or miss.

"sousuke...!?"

Sousuke smiled and looked at th redhaired male, his features gentle and sweet. Nothing had changed in 5 years, except his hair was longer, and he amazingly had built even more muscle. Rin was about to cry right there, but didn't. He let a grin spread over his face, showing off the gold medal.

"Not bad huh?"

Sousuke laughed, and nodded. "I'm not surprised. I knew you'd win. Or I wouldn't have come all the way here." He smirked, and Rin let out a pout, making Sousuke laugh again, and pulled Rin into a hug.

Then the tears flooded down Rin's cheeks, and he hugged back as tight as he could. Sousuke smiled, and tried not to wince at the embrace, as it was pushing at his injured shoulder, but this pain was nothing compared to years ago. Riin let go to wipe his tears, but the wahle shark stopped him, cupping his face up, and leaned down to lock lips with the redheaded shark, whose eyes widened. He leaned into it quick enough, and almost held Sousuke down to not let him break the kiss.

As they did break though, Sousuke smiled at him, his eyes full of gentleness, and love.

"Congratulations, Rin."

Rin swore he was gonna win gold on every competition from now on, if it meant getting Sousuke to see him, and get a reward kiss every time.


End file.
